Off Bounds
by Ricolette
Summary: On an island, Mihawk and Shanks face off yet again but was interrupted by an unlikely third party.
1. Chapter 1

"Someone wake, Lady Nihil!"

"I tried but she still won't wake up!"

"But I'm scared!"

"We can't just leave her there!"

Cries of dilemma and urgency crowded the tense atmosphere. The men in suits stood outside a door squabbling about their next course of action.

One of them eyed a pair of figures on the lush green meadow with a mixture of anxiety, curiosity and fear. One of them was a red head, the other a pale skinned young man. Their eyes gazed intently at each other's and their hands were chained to the handle of their swords. The sky darkened and crackled loudly, it won't be long before it rains. The wind was howling ferociously, rattling the shaking window pane.

"You never give up do you?" said the red head lethargically.

The young man was quite a placid fellow, "Not until one of us wins."

The red head sigh with his eyes closed. And when he opened them, they were serious and solemn. The pale man couldn't help but smirk.

He never thought that at age 19, he would find someone worthy to be his rival so early. He was prepared to wait as long as it takes yet he found the 16 year old teenager by the name of Shanks to be able to challenge him to a duel.

Dracule Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman, has finally found a rival.

They wait, waiting for any slight movement. When the first flash of thunder crackled, the blades of their swords met and sparked.

* * *

A wave of the reflected force of their first strike caused a ripple-like effect so strong it made trees tumble and damage stubborn solid houses.

The wave smashed the house, making a sickening and threatening sound.

The men all duck under the tables and chair, afraid that the building might collapse.

"En…" hummed the sleeper.

The sleeper twisted and turned and seemingly found a good sleeping position. Then another wave of shock slammed the building. The sleeper turned again before yet another wave killed the silent mood.

Slowly, the blanket covering the sleeper rise and a pair of piercingly large eyes glared through the gaps of the hair.

The men were still cowering underneath the furniture. Still, they were debating whether they should retrieve and bring Lady Nihil to safety.

The doorknob twist and turn, and a figure with long, flowing white hair emerged ghost-like.

"Lady Nihil, we should evacuate quickly before the building collapse!" cried a man. He ran out of his cover and proceeded to bring the girl to a safe place when his eyes met the lady's. Immediately, a chill danced down his spine.

"Jacob, bring me my gun." She said nonchalantly.

Jacob hurried surrendered his gun to her, placing the steel gray weapon into the hands of the 17 year old. Silently, she opened the door and strode out with her back bent. Her men watch her, half curious and half afraid for her sake.

"Lady Nihil, what… are you doing…?" Jacob asked timidly.

Nihil ignored him and cocked the gun.

* * *

How long had they been fighting? They didn't know and they didn't care. Their blades kept clashing into each other, with their partner rarely getting a terrible injury. All they suffered were minor cuts and bruises.

Neither was tired nor afraid. They wear a smile on their faces, enjoying a good battle.

As their blades clashed one more time, the gun went off and a bullet nearly put a hole through their skulls if they didn't pull back in time.

Surprised and bewildered, with a hint of irritation, they glared at the attacker. "What's your problem?!" they shouted, or Shanks shouted, with annoyance. Having their battle disrupted by a third party wasn't a pleasant experience.

She was short and holds a pale complexion, in her hands was a silvery gray gun. The wind had tossed and thrown her snowy hair, covering her face. She had an air of command and respect, even if she was wearing a teddy-bear printed pyjamas and fluffy slippers.

When the wind changed its course, deciding to brush her hair back, a pair of ruby eyes, glinting and narrowing with pure infuriation, and a baby face, whose chin had tipped slightly up and hold a speck of apathy, looked at them.

"What's my problem, you say?" she said softly but icily, making them somehow feel that the temperature had suddenly dropped. Then with an increasingly loud voice, she shouted, "Who could sleep with you idiots making so much noise!"


	2. Chapter 1 and a half!

Cigars and cigarettes are a bane of society and human lives. They slowly feast on humans, pocking on their addiction, turning them into their mindless zombies and puppets for spreading smoke. Even going as far as to make smoking 'cool' when it's actually burning hot, it could burn the skin if the bud makes contact with the dead cells.

Well, that's what Nihil thinks of it anyway.

On the table is a ceramic ashtray but inside are lollipops wrapped in clean plastic.

"So what are you punks here for?" she inquires with a lollipop in her mouth. She claims that it's the rumoured apple flavour – the flavour that had ran out of stock years ago, leaving behind orange as the majority and strawberry nearing extinction.

"We'd like to ask the same thing." Shanks replied, trying to look as menacing as he could with a lollipop. It's orange flavour.

They've checked into a hotel, separate rooms of their tastes. Shanks having a room with a sea theme while Mihawk having the goth-themed room. They've both learned that the streets ain't safe for even a pirate. It was crawling with mobsters, rapists, serial killers and what not. Pirates don't often roam the maritime areas, it was often attacked and raided by the militia and other variable options. But it's not called the island of Bane for a reason, it's rumoured to be corrupted yet rich. Mihawk already knew the risk of coming to such a despicable island and had booked a room before his fight with Shanks. Unfortunately for the latter, he slept a night at the streets and almost got robbed of all his money and belongings, clothes included.

Mihawk was beside Shanks, sharp hawk-like eyes watching the woman. Just a few days ago, they had a squabble with that white haired monster girl. They were caught surprised at how scary she looked and how _unique_ her voice was. By unique meaning, intimidating.

Then he noticed, she wasn't wearing any make up. Odd, he'd always thought women like her would always hide their face with powder and faux eyelashes.

And now with the woman up close, Mihawk could grasp her details closer – like how she had dark circles under her eyes, how her pale skin seemingly glow under false lights and how she was fully clothed despite the hot weather outside. Looking at her undoubtedly made them feel warm.

She sat back and folded her legs, her head tipped and again, a majestic air hangs around her as if she's a princess to a thriving and dark kingdom. Her fingers tangled around the white cylindrical lollipop stick and took it out of her mouth. The way her hand and arm moved were all graced with elegance and a hint of arrogance. Her unwavering ruby eyes stared down at them for the insect they were. And the frown that settled on her fair pink lips made her look angry. "I own this hotel."


	3. Chapter 2

She looked at the pristine white powder with an unreadable expression. In her mouth was a lollipop, watermelon flavour, her worst nightmare.

The man in a monkey suit picked up a packet, teasing it in his hands in front of her enticingly. She eyed it. Then he smiled and opened it. "Free of charge" he says and let the mouth of the transparent plastic packet hover in her sight.

Nihil used the back of her teeth to crush the candy in her mouth. Her tongue surveyed her mouth for anymore crystallised sugar stuck on the plastic stick. There wasn't any and she pulled it out.

"So," – she finally spoke, the people around her stood up – "You're basically saying that you won't give me my promised _money_ and take these drugs as substitutes?"

Red eyes, the colour of blood, beamed at her contact. He felt a chill, cold and unforgiving. His guts communicating with an unfamiliar language. Was… he afraid? No! Such superior beings like himself would never be afraid of a little girl. Never!

What could this fragile glass do anyways? She's just riding her daddy's cocktails unlike him who worked his way up the ladder.

He laughter echoed in the factory, his girl beside him looked at him weird.

"I'm being nice to you, little lady. I've no cash but I'm offering you pure drugs, y'know. Pure substance. You can't get it these days. Be grateful, you little shi- lady."

"Mister What's his name?"

"It's Valeon, miss." Jacob offered.

"Right, Mister Valeon-"

"That is not my f*cking name! It's Valentino, you sh*tty as*hole! Valentino!"

Nihil looked away and sighed a loud, vexing the drug dealer.

"Whatever your name is, if you continue to use vulgar language in business, you'll never get far."

A vein popped.

"You… you little sh*ts!"

"Should I continue then? The people who follow are idiots. They might join in your daily need to oppress the weaklings but I'm sure they thought about it too. Isn't the boss so childish? I don't get why we bully those people instead of earning more profit. Is it really necessary? The boss's really stupid. Can't even wear a suit properly with a tie. What is he? A monkey?"

"Shut up!"

"And the boss sure throws a lot of tantrums, even though he's an adult. I have to agree with them on this. A small time crook trying to be a big fish. More like a baby acting all superior in a room of real weak hearted adults. Why ain't it fun for you, _akachan_? Just to satisfy your inferiority complexion you harass others."

"Yeah, so f*cking what? They're all sh*ts!"

Nihil smiled, "It's pathetic."

The palm of his hand bled rivers. He doesn't seem to have noticed it when he went blindingly red. His fist flew in the air as he threw his entire weight onto it. He threw it.

He threw it at that girl who smiled at him.

* * *

"Hello?"

"How was he, Nini?"

"No good."

"I thought he could skim through your standards. But I guess he's no good then…"

Silence hung in the air.

"Did you kill him?"

"… Dunno."

Jacob was right beside her, hand ready in case she needed to hold it. She accepted it and hopped off of the human pile.

* * *

 _EXTRA!_

"Watermelon flavour should just be banned!"

"That won't be good, Milady…"


	4. Chapter 3

There's always a fine difference between paying and not paying – it involves money, those greenish paper that seemingly holds more value than no value at all.

"He didn't pay the fees?"

"Y-Yes…"

A pause. The manager quietly take a nervous gulp.

"Alright then. Good work."

Nihil put down the phone from her ear.

"Jacob,"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Dwal widh wit (deal with it)." She said with a yawn, "I'm going to sleep."

"With pleasure."

Shanks binge eat at the restaurant, ignoring the irate glares of the other customers. The chefs were having an emergency meeting – apparently, they've ran out of ingredients feeding that red headed consumer. On the plus side, they'll be rich.

"Sir, your bill."

One glance, his eyes almost popped out. 19989 berries?!

Needless to say, there's only one solution left.

Shanks drop the utensils gently on the plate and stepped out of the stool. He smiles, inciting the bill boy to do the same.

Thoughts of money and pay raise filled every part of his brain. With that sum of money, he could finally buy a plane ticket and escape this hell hole on earth to a more subtle and warm place. Somewhere in North Blue perhaps.

He led Shanks to the counter, ready to accept the cash. That's when he felt a strong gust of wind assaulting his face and that red-headed guy had disappeared.

It's… It's… It's a dine and dash…

"It's a dine and dash!" he shouted with all his might.

The chefs ran out, quickly assessing the situation.

A chef pointed a knife at Shanks, "Capture him!"

Shanks ducked into an alley, a sure fire way to lose an angry mob.

A mischievous smirk pasted on his face. He'd won and the food was delicious. The relaxed Shanks sauntered towards nowhere in particular.

"I got you!"

It was dark in the alley. Shanks spun around immediately and saw no one. He let his head look up. A dozen, or maybe more, people had gathered around the roof top and falling into the narrow alley with ease.

He heard guns cocking, cigarettes lighted, flicked and stepped on. Impossible! Shanks's legs involuntarily gave in.

An elderly man leaped from the edge and landed in front of him a few metres from him. Shanks could see clearly, the muscles of a badass and the wrinkles of good ageing. He fired a few machine gun bullets and reloaded it with all the manliness and hard-boiled-ness.

"Get that damn lizard!"

The crowd behind him raved up and cheered.

 _What is with this people?! And how the hell do I look like a lizard?!_

Some of them weren't even chefs! It was a mix of attires ranging from the cookery profession to men in black suits. His gaze unconsciously looked at the peeling paints on the wall. His… picture. And a sum of money – a good 100 berries.

Above his head, he heard the loud clapping noise of a helicopter. A spyglass shone right at his face, nearly blinding him temporary.

Shanks stared at the flying machine, a familiar face holding onto a den den mushi. His black hair and a scar verticle on his right jaw. Shanks swore he'd seen him before... If his memory served right, he was always beside that white haired, tempermental woman...

"Target in sight."

Snipers aimed their rifles at him.

The Island of Bane...

A long time ago, there was a slogan as an attempt from the government to promote that island.

" _Come to the Island of Bane, where everyone has a unique bane of their own!" the pretty poster girl would say in a seductive voice._

Shanks saw the advertisement a long time ago and true to its motto, he's got his every own bane. A very special one.


	5. Chapter 4

A rope wrapped around Shanks tightly, constricting him as if it was a mighty boa. Two guards, a man and a woman, stood formally and politely behind him while their leader, the one named Jacob de Sallies knocked on the door and rang the bell of an apartment.

No one answered it.

Jacob pressed the bell, a nice tune playing again. Then he proceeded to knock on the door.

Nothing.

He fished out his phone and dialled a number.

A catchy song played.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

Jacob turned around and smiled in a well-mannered fashion.

"Sorry but could you wait a while?" he asked Shanks.

Shanks returned the gesture, "No, no, no. Please, take your time."

The two guards don't seem to mind too.

Silence…

…

…

…

They heard music. It grew and grew as if it was approaching them.

Actually, it _is_ coming closer.

The door banged onto the wall and an albino in a kid's night dress (completed with penguin motifs) glared at them. A phone was in her hand, ringing an upbeat tune.

"SO ANNOYING! Ouch! My eyes!"

As soon as she set foot outside, the sun assaulted her eyes. Nihil sunk onto the ground almost immediately, hands caressing her painful eyeballs while her long and thick snow white hair protected her skin from the sun's ray.

In truth, Nihil had forgotten it was day time.

Jacob and his subordinates surrounded Nihil, making sure the sun don't reach her pale skin and Jacob helping her up. It was a chance but Shanks stood by, blocking the glowing light far off the surface of the earth.

* * *

"Have a lollipop, my treat." She raised the said candy to him.

It was strawberry flavour – one of the three great flavours that Nihil favours. In any other ways, it was considered an honour to be given something of such sweetness by the high and mighty Nihil the Candy Queen.

"Um… okay…?"

The ropes were untied and Shanks got to sit on a plush sofa. The curtains were draw and artificial lights were switched on, though the windows were left open.

A cup of steaming tea served to him in a pretty tea cup. The fragrant aroma rising up to his nostrils.

"Mister Shanks, I am sure you know what you're here for."

Shanks helped himself to the tea.

"You ran away before paying the cost for staying at my hotel."

Nihil was still in her night wear. Additionally, she embraced a large and plush teddy bear, sometimes styling the bear's 'hair'. She was nowhere near threatening. Jacob stood behind her and the couch, eyeing Shanks carefully.

"That's so."

"Work under me and I'll clear your debt."


	6. Chapter 5

A delectable breakfast.

A read of the daily newspaper.

And hours of down time.

The hotel was surprisingly hospitable and had good services. It's hard to believe that he's on the Island of Bane.

He had a few snacks, namely fine red wine and lacquer chocolates, and he was out with his sword.

"Which floor sir?" a woman smiled, she was wearing the hotel's uniform.

"33."

She pressed the button named 33.

After all of his morning spent, he was sure that _person_ is awake.

Excitement was like a pleasant time avoiding the rush hour to a land lover. But to Mihawk, this sensation of ascending feverish elevation is even more than the time he'd defeated and taken the title of 'Greatest Swordsman in the World'.

It was bubbling and popping with electricity all the same.

The elevator chimed a cute 'ding' and the friendly lift operator waved her hands with a sunny grin.

Floor 33 had a blue and green layout in motifs of waves in those calming colours and the ground carpeted with hand woven coral riffs. It lived up to its sailor theme. Truth is, it was a tab bit immature but the uniqueness of the hotel made it attractive.

He knocked on a door.

It opened smoothly.

There were solid darkness in the shadows, on the couch.

The room was dark and the curtains drawn. Mihawk switched on the lights – Shanks and Nihil were sitting opposite of each other and playing poker. In the dark.

Nihil was winning.

Shanks groaned and massaged his closed eyes. Nihil covered her eyes with her cards.

"Let's not play in the dark again…" he grimaced.

"Shanks, I challenge you to a duel."

The red head faced him, "Duel you say…"

Shanks approached him and put an arm around his shoulder.

An mischievous smirk on his face, "Then let's duel – with cards!"

* * *

Author's Corner:

There, I managed to deliver within two weeks if I did not post once a week on Monday. Happy? Excited? Mad?

Either ways, I should've been more clearer with the schedule, so my bad~


	7. Chapter 6

First Attempt

"Shanks, let's have a battle!"

The room was empty.

* * *

Second Attempt

"Let's have a match, Shanks!"

No one's home.

* * *

Third Attempt

"Sorry, Mihawk. I have work. Maybe later?"

Shanks put on a blazer and struggled to tie a wine coloured tie.

…

…

…

Twelfth Attempt

"Let's have a duel!"

Mihawk flung the door open.

Shanks was playing poker with Nihil.

He's losing. Again.

Nihil was all in.

Is she faking or does she really have a higher card than him?

Shanks glared at her.

He needs a sign. Anything.

Nihil blinked and look away. There's it!

Shanks pushed all of his cash and lollipops into the pile. All in.

Nihil revealed her cards – Full house.

In Shank's hands were triple 5s. He lost.

Mihawk had only gathered piece and pieces about his competitor's current situation but it was enough to paint the full picture.

And after days of not battling Shanks – even though he's just right in front of him – proves to be frustrating. As he turned to leave, Nihil called him out.

"Don't you want to have a duel with Shanks?"

He stopped in his tracks.

Nihil's eyes were twinkling.

"How about a bet?"

He slightly turned his head. Their eyes meet.

Eagle eyes met with a sea of blood.

She's got him.

Shanks dropped his cards.

"If you can land a scratch on me, I'll relinquish Shanks debt and fire him. Not that it'll ever happen." She mused indifferently.

First attract his attention, then give him a tantalizing deal and finally, poke his ego.

"If you lose, you'll have to give in to one of my demands."

 _This woman…_

His lips curled into a grin.

"Wahhahahahahah! Every well, I, Dracule Mihawk, will accept your bet!"


	8. Chapter 7

Dracule Mihawk – the strongest and most talented in the world of swords and blades. The only adversary to this day, is Shanks.

Shanks gulped down a jug of sake, imported from West Blue. The liquid stained and burned his throat with a sickly intoxicating taste. It tastes of fruits and berries and honey. But alas, it is not like home. There is not even burn to it. Not enough of that special ingredient that'll knock him out as if he's taken old man White Beard's fist upfront.

The West Blue sake, unfortunately, felt lacking in comparison.

So he drowned a dozen jugs of sweet liquor.

"West Blue makes the fruitiest liquor in the whole blue."

Her voice, as usual, chimed in like an ice-made wind chime.

"The people here really like fruits," Shanks passed a newly opened bottle to her, "Can't understand why they can drink something this light."

They are at the cliff at the edge of town. Soft wind caressed their skin and brush their clothes with a touch as gentle as a mother's. Light gradually rise over the horizon. The grass and trees bend and whistled a song.

She took the bottle.

A hand held firmly onto her hat.

Lighting up, she smiled. Genuinely as a normal girl without the strings of duty and blood connections. Just a normal girl.

"Well, the people tire of drinking alcohol and flowers."

They clank their bottles and heads up.

"Don't you have anything stronger?"

"I do. About a cabin full of alcohol from an faraway land covered in ice. It'll knock you down." She said playfully. Her eyes are dancing.

Shanks scratched his head and groaned.

A wide grin settled on his firm features.

"I don't know whether I should root for you or Mihawk! I probably won't get that drink if I support him."

"I-In. In-In accor-diance t-to-"

A head smack came flying out. Jacob took the paper from his shaking subordinates' hands, having decided to conduct this affair himself.

Even if he wanted to strangle his mistress for causing another outrageous mischief.

If the purchase of lollipops were not enough, she had to cause something like this. It might- no, it will potentially harm their reputation and she will end up avoiding responsibility all over again!

Heck, even by the mere chance she won, there'll be backlash, since… it's the boss's god daughter, Nihil.

He heaved a sigh and cast a glare that's still within the acceptable range of politeness and subordinate-like.

"In accordance to the signed bet, if our lady Nihil lose, she will relinquish hold over a Shanks and all the run-and-dine debt he owns. If sir, you stand a chance of lost, you will become our ranks as our mistress's subordinates.

Jacob paused and looked at the competitors.

On his right stood the towering, majestic Mihawk. On his back is a polished great sword that many would envy and pry it off him for extra cash. On his left is the 'venerable' mistress Nihil carrying a katana that looks like it's from the boss's main treasury...

Did she just-

"All you have to do is lay a scratch on me. There is a time limit of 10 minutes, however if you were to deal a single injury on me, the match if over by the ring of the bell. Ready the bell!"

She put her hand on the sheath.

Mihawk silently humphed. His tooth sword would be enough to deal with the likes of her!

1…

2…

3..

Ding!

A gush of concentrated air assaulted her. If she had not grasp onto her hat, it might have flown off with the gush and off into the plane of blue.

Mihawk stood where he is with his tiny tooth sword pulled out. With a single purposeful swing, he sheathed his blade.

Warm liquid dripped from her cheek.

The onlookers gapped.

Too shocked to do anything but open their mouth.

"What just..." Jacob stared in disbelief, he couldn't even see him move his hand! A jolt ran through him, snapping him awake. "What are you doing?! Ring the bell!"

"Oh ah-"

Ding!

That was disappointing, thought Mihawk. He dipped his hat and prepared to walk away.

"Lady Nihil's win!"

What?

He turned back, only to find the albino's face nearly up to his nose.

Her grin – poisonous.

"It's my win." Mihawk insisted.

" _Ie_ , it's mine. According to the contract, you're required to give me a **scratch** , not a cut."

She touched the clean cut on her cheek, smearing blood from dribbling down.

His hawk eyes widened in bewilderment. Mihawk whirled his memory back to the beginning of the match.

Where the little lady had touched the hilt of her katana and hold it. When she lowered her posture to a swords style stance.

Where she put pressure as if she's going to draw her sword.

No, she-

"I wasn't going to draw this katana anyways. But it's useful in more than one way."

A loud, booming laughter crackled over the onlookers. Shanks and his liquor in hand, manically laughing out loud while slapping on the grass and his thigh and pointing at Mihawk.

Mihawk – The great swordsman Dracule Mihawk, has been hoodwinked.


End file.
